


Hell of A Plan

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [44]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I barely remember TWS, If You Squint - Freeform, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam is his bad ass self, Sam is nephew of a howling commando, Semi SamPeggySteve, during winter soldier, it doesnt make sense but i love it, no edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve is known for his flare of dramatics. Peggy's used to them, having survived them during their time together in the War. It's only gotten worst in the 21st century with Shield now turned Hydra.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 16





	Hell of A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> To have things make sense the prompt is: 
> 
> Steve/Peggy both in tws (how she’s still young is up to you) and it’s like the elevator scene where Steve jumps out but Peggy is also running from hydra and watches her idiot jump and crash land through the building she’s running through.
> 
> I barely remember WS, soooo this is my view.

There was no warning. No shout. No sound but in her heart, Peggy knew Steve was both in trouble and about to do something very, very stupid.

And maybe, as life seems to put them, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time because when she skids to a brief halt in the busy, crowded lobby, she can see a red, white, and blue figure jumping from the goddamn elevator and crashing through the building above.

She visually flinches when he hits the ground hard, the ground beneath her feet vibrate and the shield’s vibration causes anyone near them to be knocked off their feet.

Good thing too because she was still being chased. They were just slower than someone who outran their Nazi forefathers for a living. 

“Up, up, we can address how you’re an idiot later,” Peggy groaned, hooking an arm under Steve’s shoulder to hoist him up. She had no time to assist him to see if there’s any permanent damage but one look over and save for bruises and minor cuts, he looks fine. “Do I want to know?”

“Not unless you want us to get caught, c’mon.” Steve’s arm wraps around hers and he runs with her, nearly pulling her along.

The entrance is starting to close, the gates are coming down, and once sealed, they were trapped and nothing is worst than two trapped souls with nothing to lose. Steve throws her through first, sliding along the glass and freshly polished floor before he’s sliding next, tumbling over the concrete and almost losing his grip on the shield.

There’s no question as to where they’re heading. They would see their escape. They would come from the air. It was faster than walking and Steve was a maniac on the bike. Peggy was to it first, Steve having no complaint as the shield was held above them, one arm hooking around her middle to steady himself.

She could feel the bullets hitting the shield, hear them vibrating, and falling off as she sped down the long strip. She could feel Steve’s arm vibrating, hear his breath hitching, and the grunts as the shield was a struggle to keep up.

“Hold on!” It was the only warning she could give before she was revving the engine and jumping the tracks that were meant to throw them off of the bike. For as much as a world-dominating organization as Hydra was to be, they truly didn’t know much about their time spent during the war and what games they had to play just to survive. 

“Easier with a bike than a tank,” Steve quipped in her ear, finally lowering the shield to wrap both arms around her waist. He was shivering and panting hard. The fall had knocked the breath from him and she could feel how much he was aching.

“Just don’t fall. Keep your eyes open, we’re not stopping.” The tone in her voice betrayed how worried she was for him, but Steve’s arms tightened just for a brief moment, a silent show that they’d be okay.

\--

“Mind telling me what the hell happened?” Sam sighed in greeting once they were inside his home and in one of the two bedrooms with a bathroom. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest like a disappointed parent.

Except he wasn’t disappointed, he was worried.

“Another normal day in our lives,” Peggy sighed, turning her head to look back at Sam with a shrug. Her attention was back on Steve at his breath hitching. “No, no. Let me do that, you idiot.”

Sam had to help her remove the man’s jacket and shirt, stripping him down to just his boxers. If none of them were used to practically having to strip in front of strangers due to their career choices, this would be embarrassing.

“Holy hell, man. Look at you.” Sam couldn’t help himself in touching over the blossoming bruises, only pulling his hand away when Steve’s breath hitched. “The serum going to take care of that?”

“It better,” Peggy grumbled, gently pressing on the man’s toned belly and chest, feeling for any broken bones. “Or else. Anything broken?”

“No, no. Seriously, I’m fine. Just let me shower and we can get out of Sam’s hair.” His baby blue eyes flashed to Sam’s who was staring at him with the same hard look Peggy was giving him.

“I can’t tell if that fall knocked some brain cells lose or not. He always been this stubborn?” Sam huffed, jerking his head at Steve.

Peggy snorted. “Please. He was stubborn before he got the serum. Insisted on being punished for failing to be able to complete the normal routines of a soldier. Got into so many fights with Hodges. After the serum? Well, it just got worst because he had the body to do stupid shit.” 

She patted Steve’s thigh, handing him borrowed clothes from Sam. “Go shower.”

By the time Steve came out, tank top pulled on and towel being pulled over his damp hair, he could hear Peggy and Sam laughing in the kitchen like they were old-time buddies. It made his heart curl with both warmth and maybe a tiny bit of jealousy.

“...worst he’s done?” Sam asked, the sound of something sizzling in a pan can be heard over the coffee brewing.

“The worst? Had to be when he flipped a tank over because I was in the middle of the fight. Granted, yes I was caught in the middle while trying to sneak out with some hidden files, but he didn’t need to be so aggressive. Barnes and Jones had my back too.” There was that smile in her voice. The same one that warmed Steve’s heart.

It echoed on his face as he stepped closer, careful so he didn’t creak a floorboard.

“Always been reckless, huh? Just charge head-first to protect the innocent. Knew a few guys like that. They get burned out in the end. You keep an eye on him? On yourself? Can’t imagine this is easy for any of ya’ll.”

“I don’t think anything in our life was meant to be easy, given the time we were born. To now. We talked about going home after the war. Didn’t know home would mean the 21st century where Gabe Jones’s great nephew-was it?-is fixing me breakfast. Seriously, Sam, I can do it.”

“Uncle Gabe would tear me a new one if he knew I was letting  _ you  _ fix me breakfast. Nu-uh, Princess. He told me about the stories of you and Steve. You two can’t cook worth shit. He griped about that hog until the day he died.”

“Did he now? Did he tell you that he was the one to find the hog dead with Timothy? Didn’t even bother to check how the hell it died.” 

Steve laughed, despite himself, letting himself be known as he stepped into the kitchen and watched Sam bat away Peggy’s hand. 

“Pegs, be honest. You burned the hell outta that hog. Only thing I could decently make was a cup of coffee.”

“You called  _ that  _ decent?” Peggy snorted, taking the pot from the brewer and pouring them all a mug. “Darling, it was tar, but it was better than nothing.”

“So,” Sam sighed, once they were all seated, plates full of food. “We got a plan?”

Steve shrugged, looking over to Peggy. “She’s the one with the plan, I just follow orders.”

“Barely,” Sam snorted. “I don’t know you as well as her or Uncle Gabe but I know you sure as hell don’t follow no orders well.”

“I think the same plan as always isn’t it?” Peggy speared a slice of egg on her fork with a grin on her lips. “Charge in, shoot like hell, and pray we see the morning sun.”


End file.
